User blog:EricSonic/Cartoon Network Crossy Road
This is CN Crossy Road, a new project that i made.. DO NOT GET MAD AT ME AT ADDING A WORLD IN IT THAT IS BASED ON A SHOW YOU HATE. RESPECT MY OPINION. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT, GET OFF THIS PAGE. Worlds *OK K.O.! *Adventure Time *Teen Titans GO! *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Powerpuff Girls Upcoming/Possible Worlds *Steven Universe *Mighty Magiswords *Ben 10 *Sonic Boom Figures OK K.O.! Unreleased: *Crinkly Wrinkly *Gregg *Mr. Logic *Ted the Viking *Darrell *Bell Beefer *Pird *Wally the White *Vormulax *Mega Football Baby *Mimic *Joff the Shaolin Monk *Teagan *Potato *Nick Army *Neil *Shannon *Turbo K.O. IMG 2348.jpg|'K.O.' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2437.jpg|'Puppy K.O.' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2352.jpg|'Enid' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2435.jpg|'Bunny Enid' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2350.jpg|'Radicles' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2430.jpg|'Cat Radicles' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2405.jpg|'Lord Boxman' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2354.jpg|'Jethro' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0053.jpg|'Professor Venomous' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0055.jpg|'Shadowy Figure' by Robsquad1234 Adventure Time Unreleased: *NEPTR *Bee Princess *Fionna *Cake *Farmworld Jake *Lumpy Jake *Lumpy Finn *Tiffany *Toronto *Tree Trunks *Ricardio *Choose Goose *Cosmic Owl *Snail *Banana Guard *Billy *Cinnamon Bun *Prince Gumball *Lumpy Space Prince *Princess Princess Princess *Hunson Abadeer *Lord Monochromicorn *Abracadanielle Figure Gallery IMG 2341.jpg|'Finn' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-FARMWORLDFINN.png|'Farmworld Finn' by EricSonic IMG 2318.jpg|'Jake' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2326.jpg|'Princess Bubblegum' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2403.jpg|'Ice King' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2330.jpg|'BMO' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0009.jpg|'Hunson Abadeer' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2421.jpg|'Earl of Lemongrab' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2425.jpg|'Ricardio' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0041.jpg|'Fern' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2323.jpg|'Gunter' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2423.jpg|'Flambo' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2333.jpg|'Snail' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2445.jpg|'Ant' by Robsquad1234 Duplicate Models IMG 0038.jpg|'Farmworld Finn' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) Teen Titans GO! Unreleased: *Slade *Bumblebee *Trigon *Sparkleface *Princess Silkie-Soft *Pink Raven *Red Raven *Purple Raven *Orange Raven *Gray Raven *Lady Legasus *Cinderblock *Plasmus *Sticky Joe *Nightwing *Rose Wilson *Butterfly Silkie *Captain Cankle *Thunder Thighs *Incredible Quad *The Calf *Mega Legasus Figure Gallery CNCR-ROBIN.png|'Robin' by EricSonic CNCR-RAVEN.png|'Raven' by EricSonic CNCR-STARFIRE.png|'Starfire' by EricSonic CNCR-STARFIRETHETERRIBLE.png|'Starfire the Terrible' by EricSonic CNCR-COLORSOFRAVEN.png|'Colors of Raven Bundle - Pink/Purple/Red/Orange/Gray Raven' by EricSonic IMG 2407.jpg|'Gizmo' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2409.jpg|'Billy Numerous' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-BLACKFIRE.png|'Blackfire' by EricSonic The Amazing World of Gumball Unreleased: *Ocho *Rob *Newspaper Employee *Doughnut Sheriff *Idaho *Leslie *Bobert *Teri *Miss Simian *Carmen *Chi Chi *Ribbit *Chi Chi's Mom *Chi Chi's Dad *Mrs. Jötunheim *Patrick *Clayton *Hexagon Lady *Evil Turtle *Sal Left Thumb *Jealousy Figure Gallery CNCR-GUMBALL.png|'Gumball' by EricSonic CNCR-DARWIN.png|'Darwin' by EricSonic IMG 2443.jpg|'Anais' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2447.jpg|'Nicole' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2459.jpg|'Richard' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2449.jpg|'Idaho' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2463.jpg|'Ocho' by Robsquad1234 CARRIE-MODEL-BY-THEDIAMONDTREE.png|'Carrie' by Thediamondtree CNCR-CHICHI.png|'Chi Chi' by EricSonic CNCR-RIBBIT.png|'Ribbit' by EricSonic IMG 2457.jpg|'Chi Chi's Mom' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2461.jpg|'Chi Chi's Dad' by Robsquad1234 Duplicate Models IMG 2439.jpg|'Gumball' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) IMG 2441.jpg|'Darwin' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) IMG 2453.jpg|'Chi Chi' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) IMG 2455.jpg|'Ribbit' by Robsquad1234 (First one made by EricSonic) Regular Show Unreleased: *Cris *Party Pete *Chance Sureshot *Unicorn *Toothpick Sally *Colonel Rawls *Internet *Matt *VG *Susan *Game Store Manager *Trash *Scabitha *No Rules Man *Gary *Percy *Carry O'Key *Future Mordecai *Future Rigby *Answering Machine *Tin Cans with String *Chalkboard *Smoke Signal Fire *Message in a Bottle Figure Gallery IMG 2358.jpg|'Mordecai' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2360.jpg|'Rigby' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2364.jpg|'Hi-Five Ghost' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2466.jpg|'Pops' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2471.jpg|'Thomas' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2470.jpg|'Anti-Pops' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2362.jpg|'Hot Dog' by Robsquad1234 The PowerPuff Girls *'WHO'S GOT THE POWER?' **The PowerPuff Girls! Go through Townsville and avoid all the dangerous obstacles on the city! Collect figures like Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, the fourth powerpuff girl, and more! *'NEW PRIZE TV FIGURES' **Some new TV prize figures from this new world and from other worlds have been added, with 13 new figures from the Powerpuff Girls and 8 new figures from other worlds. Including 12 new secret figures! Unreleased: *The PowerPuff Girls (Legendary) *Senior Citizen Blossom *Senior Citizen Bubbles *Senior Citizen Buttercup *Robo Blossom *Lava Lady *Female Ghost *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Allegro Figure Gallery IMG 0043.jpg|'Blossom' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0045.jpg|'Bubbles' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0047.jpg|'Buttercup' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0049.jpg|'Bliss' by Robsquad1234 CNCR-PPG.png|'PowerPuff Girls' by EricSonic IMG 0057.jpg|'Professor Utonium' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0061.jpg|'The Mayor of Townsville' by Robsquad1234 IMG 0016.jpg|'Mojo Jojo' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2415.jpg|'Fuzzy Lumpkins' by Robsquad1234 IMG 2413.jpg|'Chemical X Bottle' by Robsquad1234 Ben 10 Unreleased: *Ben 10 Figure Gallery IMG 5675.jpg|'Ben 10' by Alperando Updates 2017 *'August 29' - Game is released. *'September 16' - The PowerPuff Girls (+39 figures) *'October 14 '- Ben 10 *'November' - Steven Universe *'December' - ? 2018 *'January' - Gender-Swapped Adventure Time (ADD-ON) *'February' - Sonic Boom *'? '- Unikitty! Category:Blog posts